


Throughout the years

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: A short story of Drew and Reyna





	

Dear D̶a̶i̶r̶y̶ Dairy,

Today there was a battle. A few of us died but not as many as the ones who died in the Titian War. This 'war' with the giants wasn't as bad as I had feared. Also I meet this Roman girl. Pipe's kinda friends with her. Her name is Reyna. Reyna is really p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶.̶ ̶h̶o̶t̶.̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶.̶ ̶a̶w̶e̶s̶o̶m̶e̶.̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶a̶s̶s̶.̶ ̶k̶i̶n̶d̶a̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶t̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶x̶y̶?̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶. brave. 

\- Love Drew 

 

Dear Dairy, 

Today I talked to Reyna again. I might have asked her to give me a few fighting lessons. She leaves in three weeks.

\- Love Drew

 

Dear D̶a̶i̶r̶y̶ Dairy, 

First day training with Reyna went well. I'm too tired to write

\- Love Drew

 

Dear Diary, 

Reyna leaves today. So I'm gonna tell her how I feel. Also sorry I haven't wrote in you for a while.

Told her. It went well. We k̶i̶z̶z̶e̶d̶ kissed. Gods she tasted like c̶h̶a̶l̶k̶o̶l̶e̶t̶e̶ c̶h̶a̶k̶o̶l̶a̶t̶e̶ chocolate

\- Love Drew

 

❤❤❤❤

Reyna smiled at the diary. Drew was a dork. She hadn't written the diary for four years and it was pretty cute. 

"Hey, whatca look- nooo..." Drew grabbed the little pink book from her.

"What? You write well." Reyna snorted.

"I hate you." 

"You love me."

"Then why did you marry you marry me?" 

"Fuck you got me." Drew groaned. 

❤❤❤❤

"Momma! Look-y!" Max laughed as a zombie started crawling out of the ground at her feet.

"Max! Oh no, sweetheart!" Drew picked the four year and kicked the zombie.

"But why not? Uncle Nico does it all the time." Max frowned.

"Uncle Nico is an adult and an idiot- don't repeat that last part. You need to learn how to control your powers before you can use them without Aunt Hazel or Uncle Nico around. Or your Mommy because she can fight zombies better then me." Drew kissed the little girl's forehead. Raising a daughter of Than

"Okay. Can we get ice cream? I'm hungry." 

"Sure, baby." 

❤❤❤❤

"Mommy! Max said that I can't go to school because I'm stupid." Winter pouted. 

Reyna held back a chuckle. "Winter, you can't go to school because you turned four a week ago and it's February." 

"See I told you!" Winter yelled at Max.

"Whatever." Max rolled her eyes. For a seven year old she acted like a bitchy teenager at times. Reyna blamed Drew.

❤❤❤❤

Drew grabbed Reyna's hand. Winter was graduating today.

So many years have gone by. 

So many happy and peaceful years. And now their youngest child was graduating high school.

❤❤❤❤

Reyna smiled. Drew stood on the other side of Max. Max was getting married to Dakota and Gwen's son, Quinn, today. 

"You ready?" Reyna asked him. "Yeah. I am. Just if I puke or summon a zombie just continue like it's normal." Max said as he messed with his dress.

"Maxie, you'll be fine. And you summoning a zombie is normal." Drew said.

"But what if I fall or trip or something stupid-" Reyna stopped her, "You will be fine, no matter what happens."

"Okay." Max said.

"Good. Now I'm gonna tell Winter and the other bridesmaids to start walking out." Drew said.

❤❤❤❤

"Granny! Grandma!" A little twelve year old ran to Drew and Reyna. In his hands was a toy sword.

"Hey Julius. How's my little hero?" Drew said.

"I'm good! Zaza got me a sword!" Julius hit Drew in the leg. 

"...I think you killed her Julius." Reyna laughed, her white hair falling into her eyes. 

Growing old was beautiful.


End file.
